In the present world order, there is an ever increasing desire to increase the efficiency of systems in order to reduce their energy consumption. Heating systems are no exception to this rule and indeed, since such heating systems tend to consume large amounts of energy, there may be a particular desire to increase the efficiency of such systems.
It is known to use heat pumps operating a thermodynamic cycle in order to heat and/or cool environments, such as a building or the like. Such systems are advantageous in two respects. One, they can provide both heating within the system and systems typically include valves to allow reversing from heating or visa versa to occur. Two, they use energy input to the system to move heat energy from a heat source to a heat sink, or visa versa, where the energy moved can be greater, perhaps substantially, than the energy input to the system.